Adventure Within
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Lena goes in the woods one night and meets Lucario. What happens when Lucario joins her and they grow closer to each other when Lena's rival, Darcia shows up? LucarioxOcxRival
1. Chapter 1

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Chapter 1**

"Lopunny, use your High-Jump Kick!" Lena commanded to the bunny Pokemon as she was battling a Cooltrainer named Mark.

Lopunny jumped high into the air and then it fell towards Mark's Dustox, its foot aiming for the big Pokemon. Then it kicked it, knocking it hard on the ground with a cry of pain before it fainted.

Then Mark said, returning it into its Pokeball, "Dustox, return." Dustox disappeared into the ball in a red glow. "Great match, Lena. You are strong as the other trainers said."

Lena smiled and said, "You too, Mark. Your Toxicroak almost had me running for my money. Maybe we should battle again someday."

With a smile, Mark said, "It's a deal. Anyway, see ya around."

"Bye," Lena said as she waved to her friend as he was leaving, waving behind.

Then Lopunny hopped over to Lena and said, "Lopunny!"

Looking down at her friend, Lena said, "You're right, Lopunny. I think that we should end the day with no more battles until tomorrow. Right now we deserve a nice, relaxing evening, right?"

Lopunny nodded and then Lena took out the remaining 5 Pokemon from their balls that revealed Luxio, Swellow, Furret, Raichu, and Froslass. They all gave out cries of greeting to their trainer before helping her make camp. Then they sat around the fire and ate together.

Luxio walked over to Lena and laid on her lap, cuddling on the girl. Lena smiled and stroked its head. The electric Pokemon cooed and Lopunny and Furret joined. Swellow flew above them to lie on a tree branch while Raichu and Froslass joined the other Pokemon and Lena. Lena smiled and kissed each of them on the head.

"I love you guys. I am sure that we will make it to the Pokemon League and win! I can't wait to show Cynthia how strong I have become!" Lena said.

The Pokemon understood her and then Lena went under the tree, snuggling with her loyal Pokemon friends. They all cuddled and then they went to sleep. However, Lena heard a twig snap and that woke her up, but not the Pokemon 15 minutes later. She slowly got up without waking her Pokemon up and went towards the direction of soft padding feet on the ground. As she got closer, she heard silence. She stepped more forward and she was on the edge of a large pond. She looked around the area and saw nothing.

_Strange… I could have sworn that something was here… Maybe all those battles are getting into my head…_ the young teenage Pokemon trainer thought in her head.

Then Lena heard some splashing and she looked around and widened her eyes as she saw something that she has never expected to see in her life. There, standing before her across the pond, was a Lucario and it was looking straight at her with its red eyes. It didn't look dangerous, but it looked as if it was having interest in her and Lena was amazed of actually seeing a Pokemon she had heard tales about. Then Lucario turned and disappeared into the darkness before Lena could even say something. Lena stood there in amazement and then she turned back to return to her camp to rest with Lopunny and the rest of the Pokemon, never stopping on thinking about her first encounter with Lucario.

* * *

The next morning, all of Lena's Pokemon were returned into their Pokeballs after breakfast and Lena was off to head to Hearthome City for some supplies that she needed for her journey. She still thought about Lucario and wondered why it was looking at her with interest. Did it consider her to be the first human it seen, or is it that he wanted to challenge her? She could only wonder and hope to see it again. Before she could let her mind wonder more, she arrived to Hearthome City and immediately went to the Pokemon Center. When she entered, she saw a group of 3 people with her and one of them looked like her childhood friend, Dawn.

"Dawn?" Lena asked.

The 3 people turned and Dawn gasped as she saw her best friend. "Lena!" she said with a smile on her face, rushing over to her from across the room to give her a hug.

The young boy with a Pikachu asked, "You know her, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled and said, "Yeah, she's a great friend of mine. Lena, meet Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet Town in Kanto and this is Brock. He is a Gym Leader in Pewter City in Kanto. I'm traveling with them. Guys, this is Lena Higurashi. We known each other since we were only little."

Ash smiled and said, shaking Lena's hand, "Nice to meet you, Lena. Dawn has been telling us all about you. She told us that you are also a good trainer."

Lena smiled and said, "She's right."

Brock held her hands and said, "I'm glad to meet you too, Lena! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Before Lena could respond, a Croagunk punched him on the side, paralyzing Brock and dragging him away. Lena blinked and Dawn giggled at her reaction.

"Don't worry," she said, "this happens all the time every time Brock sees a girl. So anyway, what brings you here to Hearthome, Lena?"

Lena replied, "Here to heal my Pokemon and to get supplies before I go to get my 5th gym badge. What about you?"

"Ash is getting his 5th badge as well and I am here for the Pokemon Contests!" Dawn said with a smile.

Ash asked, "You should come with us. You shouldn't be alone, you know, Lena."

Lena smiled and said, "Sure, I'll come. We should introduce our Pokemon to each other later after I heal mine."

With a smile, Ash said, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a big smile as it was on Ash's shoulder.

"Lena?" a familiar voice asked from behind the 17-year old trainer.

Lena turned to find herself being face-to-face with her best friend and rival, Darcia. She was smiling at the blonde haired guy and he smiled back at her.

Happy to see him, Lena said, "Hello there, Darcia. How are things going in life?"

Shrugging, Darcia said, "Oh nothing much really. Just here to heal my Pokemon and head to the gym here in this city. How about you?"

Lena answered, "Same here. How is your Buizel doing?"

Smiling, Darcia said, "Great! It's getting stronger everyday and I could not be any happier. How is Lopunny?"

"It's great. We just had a battle yesterday and it managed to do well with its High-Jump Kick. The rest of my Pokemon are doing very well so far," Lena said with a huge curly smile.

Laughing, Darcia said, "That's great! I'm glad to hear that!"

Then the 5 friends got their Pokemon healed and then they went outside to do their business; Dawn and the others went to the Pokemon Contest Hall and Lena and Darcia went to the PokeMart to get some supplies for their upcoming battles. They heard that the gym leader was tough, but they knew that they can give it their best shot to win, even if it will takes as much training as possible to beat that leader, just to get the gym badge.

After they finished their shopping, Lena and Darcia walked over to a bench and sat there, taking out their Pokemon so they can socialize and interact with each other. They gave them their lunch and they had lunch themselves.

"Hey Lena, have you seen any rare Pokemon yet?" Darcia asked.

Lena shrugged and said, "Well, now that you mention it, I seen this Pokemon last night. It had black and blue fur and the most piercing red eyes I have ever seen, but, for some reason, it just looked at me with interest and after that it went off. I think that it was a Lucario. It was the most amazing Pokemon I have ever seen in my life…"

Raising his eyebrows, Darcia said, "That's amazing! You are so lucky to see a Lucario, Lena. I wish I was there to see it myself. However, I wonder why it was looking at you like that. What would you do if you saw it again, do you know?"

With a gentle shrug, Lena said, "I don't know, you know. I think that once I see it, I may ask of why it was following me or something like that, you know? Anyway, when are you battling the gym leader?"

Darcia answered, "Well, I thought that today would be best. What about you?"

"Tomorrow. I think that my Pokemon deserve a day-off from all the battling we have been going through for the past 3 days. I'd rather have them relax and have fun than just battle other Pokemon constantly, don't you think? You thought of the same way, am I right?" Lena said as she ate the last of her hot dog.

With one final gulp of his lunch, Darcia asked, "Do you remember when we first met, Lena?"

Giggling, Lena said, "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was when I moved in from Jublilife City. We played together and it was also that very same day when I met Dawn as well. You taught me about Pokemon and then that made us the trainers we are today."

Sighing softly and looking up to the sky, Darcia said, "Man, time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"Hmm. It seems like it was only a week ago or less… Anyway, I better go get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was nice enough to let them sleep there. I was also planning on walking with my Lopunny around the city later. I'll see you around then, Darcia," Lena said as she stood up, signaling her Pokemon that it was time to leave.

Darcia smiled with a nod and said, "Yeah, I'll see you later. Good luck with the gym battle tomorrow!"

With a thumbs-up, Lena said, "And the same goes for you!"

Later that evening, Lena was sitting with her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center when she saw Ash, Dawn, and Brock walk in returning from the Pokemon Contest Hall. She smiled at her friends as they were smiling back at her, waving with pride and joy.

"How did your Pipplup do in the contests, Dawn?" Lena asked.

Dawn answered, "We won 1st place. I was so happy that I had tears of joy. You should see me sometime, 'kay?"

With a nod, Lena said, "Ok! You bet that I'll see Sinnoh's best Pokemon coordinator yet!"

Ash said, "We're glad that you think of that too!"

Brock said, before hopping over to Nurse Joy, "Amen!"

"Huh?" Lena asked, tilting her head to the side.

Dawn said, "Random moment."

"Oh!"

Ash said, chuckling, "Oh well, Croagunk will deal with him anyway, as always."

Later that evening, Lena was walking out in the dark streets of Hearthome and it was quiet. Her Pokemon, including everyone else, was asleep and had no problem to deal with. Her encounter with Lucario suddenly came into her mind as Lena thought of how its eyes looked into hers, like it wanted something from her. If it wanted something, what does it want? Can she do anything to help it with whatever it needs?

Then Lena let out a heavy sigh as she sat on a bench and covered her face with her hands before running them through her blonde hair. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled by the moonlight and Lena was enjoying the night sky before she felt someone or something either watching her from a distance or was right behind her. Then she heard some bushes rustle and a whoosh.

"Who's there?! Whoever it is, show yourself!!" Lena called out, standing on her guard.

Then, emerging from the bushes and standing before her, Lucario appeared, looking at her with its red eyes. Lena gasped softly and froze on her tracks because it was a bit closer to her than last night.

"Why are you following me, Lucario? Do you want something from me?" the young teen asked.

"Yes," Lucario spoke.

Lena gasped with shock. "You… You can talk! I can understand you!!" she cried out with great alarm, backing away from the Pokemon a few steps behind.

Lucario nodded and said, "What I want is to tell you that the reason that I am following you is that I seem to be interested in you."

Being a little confused, Lena asked, "In what way did you have in mind?"

"Like when I watched you battle and handle your Pokemon with love. I was quite fond of you, so I was watching you," Lucario answered.

"For how long have you been watching me?"

"3 weeks now. Are you angered with my actions?"

Lena shook her head. "No, I'm not. Don't you have a trainer to go to or something?"

Lucario closed his eyes. "I do not have a trainer. That is why I was following you and what I want is to join you."

"Huh?! Just like that?! Seriously?!" Lena cried out with shock.

Then the Pokemon nodded and said, his eyes still closed, "Yes. Now, go ahead and capture me."

Taking out an Ultra Ball, Lena said, "Ok, here goes nothing. Ultra Ball, go!!"

Then she tossed the ball over to the Pokemon and took it into the ball. It shook 3 times before it settled. Lena picked it up and threw it, releasing Lucario. Lucario turned and looked at her in an odd way, as if she was insane.

"I just don't want you to be lonely inside the ball, that's all," Lena said with a gentle smile.

Lucario smiled and said, "I am glad that you made that choice."

With a giggle, Lena said, "I know, I get that all the time. Let's go back to the Pokemon Center."

Smiling, Lucario said, "Yes, let's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you were following Lena for some time, just to get the chance to get to be her trainer by asking her when she was alone. Why did you think of doing that?" Ash asked.

Dawn asked, "You have been doing this for 3 weeks or so?"

Lucario nodded and said, "Yes. I think that she was worthy to be my trainer." He looked over at Lena who was still sleeping on the couch in the Pokemon Center, a blanket covering her whole body from neck to toe. "I could tell by sensing her aura. I just knew from the very moment I looked at her."

"Of course!" Brock said. "Lucario can sense the aura in all things!"

Then Dawn said, "I did hear about Lucario's abilities from some stories that I used to read when I was little, even Lena did. She was also dreaming on seeing one and having it on her team."

Then Ash said, grinning at Lucario, "I guess that you were meant to be in her team, Lucario. She never wants you in your Pokeball as well, so that means that she has 7 Pokemon on the team, only you are not in your ball with the other ones."

Lucario said, "As long as Lena is happy, then so am I. I also plan on battling the gym in this town with her."

Brock said, crossing his arms, "It won't be easy, considering that you are a fighting and steel type Pokemon. The gym leader is supposed to use psychic Pokemon, so it may be dependable for Lena's Luxio to do this since it knows Crunch, which is a dark type attack."

"I am well aware of that," Lucario said, turning its head to him.

Then Lena yawned and woke up, saying, "Morning, everyone."

"Morning!" Ash and the others said.

"Good morning, Lena," Lucario said. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Lena nodded and said, "I sure did. I had a really interesting dream with Roark. Anyway, are you ready to fight the gym leader today, Lucario?"

Nodding its head, Lucario said, "I am ready as long as you are. We shall have breakfast first then we will go."

_A Pokemon saying my line. That doesn't happen everyday_, Lena thought as she grinned.

Then Dawn said, "Brock can cook for us. He is a very well-skilled cook, so leave it all to him!"

Looking at Brock, Lena asked, "Could I help, Brock? That way it can be cooked better and faster."

Smiling, Brock said, "Sure, I could use all the help that I can get."

Then breakfast was done and over with, and then Lena and her friends made their way to the Hearthome gym where they were going to meet up with the gym leader. They went into the gym and then half an hour later, Lena and Ash won their battles and got their gym battles.

**(Sorry, but I had to cut the gym battles short since I am lazy to do the battle tonight. Once again, sorry!)**

"Are you alright, Lucario? You sure did fight a lot back there in that battle," Lena said as she was heading to the Pokemon Center to heal Lucario and the rest of her Pokemon.

Lucario nodded and said, "Yes, you do not need to be concerned about me so much, Lena. I am tougher than I look for a Lucario. I have to admit, your courage and determination was like power to me, getting me stronger during that battle."

Then Lena giggled and said, "Maybe it is because you sensed the aura inside me. You know, I always wanted to meet you ever since I was a little kid. I dreamt of you sometimes and I would always pretend to be on adventures with you." She noticed Lucario staring right at her. "Sorry that you had to hear that! I didn't mean to say all of that! Just a train of thought!"  
Then a grin formed on Lucario's lips as it said, "It's ok. I think that it is really interesting. Hearing that makes you an even more interesting person to be around with, Lena."

A little blush formed on her cheeks as Lena said, "Th-thank you, Lucario. That was a very nice thing to say to me…"

"Is that a blush that I see before my very eyes?" Lucario asked with a bigger grin.

"Lucario!!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"This is not funny!!"

But Lucario kept on laughing and then Lena joined him as they laughed together. As they were walking, Darcia accidentally came out of the blue and bumped into Lena.

"Lena!!" Lucario cried out as it reached out to catch her.

Lena gasped as it caught her and Darcia cried out, "Lena, I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

Then Lucario snapped, "Have you lost your mind?! How can you ask her that when you just came out of the blue, not noticing her?!"

"It's ok, Lucario. I'm ok, so you don't need to snap at Darcia like that," Lena said, getting on her feet.

Lowering its head, Lucario said, "I apologize for my actions, Lena."

Darcia said, "So this is Lucario, huh? It is quite a gentle Pokemon. Anyway, are you on your way to the Pokemon Center by any chance?"

Nodding, Lena said, "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just figured that you were going there. I am leaving Hearthome now, so I hope that you have a nice trip with Dawn and the others."

Lena smiled. "Sure, thanks a lot. I'll see you later then."

Darcia nodded. "Yep, see you."

Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, which made Lena blush again and Lucario frowned a bit, feeling a mild pang of jealousy, but shook it off when Darcia left, waving goodbye. Then it felt Lena hold its hand and it looked up to her to see that she was smiling, so he smiled back.

"Let's go. You deserve some food when we get back. We're eating lunch before we leave," Lena said softly.

Lucario nodded. "Yes," he said, holding her hand back in return.

Then they went to the Pokemon Center and Ash and the others were waiting for them.

When lunch was done and all of Lena's Pokemon were healed, Ash said, "Let's get going!"

Lena asked Lucario, "Are you ready, Lucario?"

Lucario nodded with a smile. "Whenever you are," he said before they left the building.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I am lost on ideas. Help me, please!! I am also busy on "**_**Loneliness Inside the Soul**_**" and "**_**Between Love & War**_**"! Please bear with me on my process! Also, I will put details on the next gym battle as well!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!**


	3. Author's Notice

I am sorry for taking long with this story, but I have the other 2 to do and it will only be 1 chapter of a story at a time, so those who are waiting to for new updates, thank you for your patience and I promise that I will update soon! Suggestions are welcome and you are free to offer me music recommendations so they can help me get motivated on writing more. Thank you and please continue to read and review. Thank you for your convience.

Yours truly,

FE Girl 1


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lucario, use your Aura Sphere!!" Lena commanded as she and Ash were training one morning when they were camping near a stream.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded as Pikachu was charging towards Lucario.

Lucario formed a ball of light in its hands and Pikachu was surging electricity from its body, ready for its special attack. But Lucario was too quick for it and shot its attack at the electric mouse. Pikachu fell, but got back to its feet, resuming its attack. This time, Pikachu hit it hard and Lucario fell to the ground, kneeling on one knee. It tried to get up, but then Lena noticed that Lucario had twisted its ankle.

She called out, "Ash, I quit!! Lucario's injured!!"

Ash said, "I understand. Pikachu, come on back!"

Brock called out, raising his arm up on his left, "Lena has forfeited the battle! Ash's Pikachu wins!!"

Lena ran over to Lucario and asked, helping it up to its feet, "Are you alright, Lucario? Does your ankle hurt?"

"Well, uh… How did you know that my ankle was twisted anyway?" Lucario asked.

With a shrug, Lena said, "I guess that I could tell if someone is injured or not. We better get this washed up, so let's go to the stream over there by the camp."

The two walked over to the stream and Lucario carefully put his injured ankle into the cold water. It was a bit painful, but the Pokemon had dealt with this before, so it had nothing to complain about. Lena sat next to it and studied it for a long time. She knew that it must have went through a lot to be following her, so she felt pretty impressed with what it had done. She smiled and Lucario noticed it by the corner of its eye.

It looked at her and asked, "What? Why are you smiling?"

Lena shook her head and said, looking at the water flowing down the stream, "Nothing, it's just that you must have went through so much just to follow me and to try to wait until you could face me. I am very proud of you being like that. It's very admirable."

Lucario stared at her for a few moments and then it looked down at its ankle. The water did only a little bit of help and then Lena carefully pulled its ankle out of the water, gently putting it on her lap and began to gently massage it.

Lucario only gave her a puzzled look. "What are you doing?" it asked.

Lena smiled more. "This will help more than the water did. Just relax ok?"

The Pokemon looked at her for a moment before it nodded and closed it eyes, relaxing. Lena smiled and continued on massaging its ankle, humming a gentle tune to help relax Lucario more. Lucario smiled as its ears were ringing by the sound of the song and soon Lena began to sing the lyrics softly with a smile on her lips.

_**When I see time fly**_

_**It makes my heart soar**_

_**The wind blows softly**_

_**It makes me feel free**_

_**I want to stay by your side**_

_**Will it ever stay that way?**_

_**The truth is yet to be told**_

_**But will it ever be told?**_

_**You may be far and I may be near**_

_**But we are always together**_

_**We are free**_

_**Always**_

Lena finished the song and Lucario opened its eyes when the massage was done. Lena gently put its ankle down and Lucario no longer felt any pain from it. It stood and walked around a bit to check if it was ok and it was.

"Thank you, Lena. I feel much better now," it said. "What was that song?"

"It was a lullaby that my mother always sang to me every night. I sing that whenever I am sad or lonely…" Lena answered, looking at the water.

"Why are you sad?"

Lena sighed. "I just… miss my family… I also feel lonely because I… I just don't know why…"

Then Lucario crept closer to Lena, its arm scarcely touching hers and the young teenage girl gasped, looking at it with a small blush on her cheeks. At that time, Lucario was looking right at her in the eyes from blood red to ocean blue. Then Lena wrapped her arms around Lucario and hugged him tightly.

(A/N: That's it! I am calling Lucario a 'he' from now on!! Sorry for the interruption!)

Lucario widened his eyes for a bit before resting his head on her chest, closing his eyes and his paws resting on her lap. He was actually enjoying the embrace and so was Lena, but they also had blushes that were faint on their cheeks.

"Lucario, have you ever had any feelings before?" Lena asked.

"No, why?" Lucario asked.

Then Lena closed her eyes. "No reason. Just wanted to know… I mean, you never felt any happiness, joy, anger, sadness, or… love?"

"Love? What is love? I know those feelings you said, but… love?" the Steel/Fighting Pokemon asked.

Lena smiled and pulled away to look at him. "Love is a special feeling that you feel for someone who may be important to you. There is love for a family member or for… someone who is more than a friend… Someone you want to be with for the rest of your life…"

Lucario asked, "What is the way to let someone know you love them?"

With a little deep blush, Lena said, "Well, to let someone you love know that you love them and want to spend with, you give them… a kiss…"

Tilting his head, Lucario asked, "What is a kiss?"

"Umm… Well, it's, uh… when your lips touch that person's lips. It is a pure sign of love…"

"I see… Can you show me?"

"Hmm? How to… to kiss?!"

Lucario nodded, which made Lena blush more than ever. She felt herself get a bit off guard and Lucario was looking at her in an almost oddly way.

He asked, "What?"

Lena gulped and said, "But you're a Pokemon and I'm human… I just think that it is sort of strange… Do you still want to try it?"

Lucario nodded. "I do."

That made Lena feel nervous and looked like she was going to freak out over something as small as this. She gulped and decided to do it just to get it over with.

She instructed, "Now close your eyes and I'll do the rest."

Then Lucario closed his eyes and then Lena took a deep breath, knowing that this must be done. She closed her eyes and began to lean in towards the Pokemon. Her heart was beating loudly and she felt her blood rush through in a rapid way due to her blushing. Then she felt Lucario's nose touch the side of hers and then she felt her heart skip a beat when her lips finally touched his. It felt more than she had expected because it actually felt like a smooth stroke on a soft, cashmere piece of fabric. Then she pulled away and Lucario opened his eyes as she did the same. Both of them were blushing like there was no tomorrow and it felt very weird for them, especially Lucario.

"So now you know…" Lena whispered.

Lucario nodded and said, standing up, "Thank you…"

Then he walked to the camp and Lena followed, her heart still beating.

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the kiss incident, Lena and Lucario went on like it never happened. Ash and the other knew nothing of it and that was very fortunate for them. Our heroes traveled on towards Solaceon Town, where Lena's grandparents live. Lena has always come to Solaceon every weekend to train her Pokemon and to visit her grandparents. So far, she has about 7 badges and only 1 more remains before she can go to the Pokemon League.

"Lena, I heard that you know Cynthia, the Champion of the Pokemon League, is that true?" Brock asked.

Giving him an odd look, Lena asked, "How do you know about Cynthia, Brock? I never told you guys about her."

"Simple!" Brock said, flipping through a little blue notebook. "She's in my Little Blue Book of Babes! So, how is it that you know her?"

"Yeah!" Ash said, urging Lena to tell.

Lena looked down at Lucario and Dawn and their eyes were telling her to tell as well. She sighed and then she faced her friends with a smile.

"She happens to be my big sister," she confirmed.

Brock dropped his book which fell to the floor and Ash and Pikachu stared like she was crazy. Dawn giggled and Lucario just grinned, his arms crossed. Ash and Brock slowly looked at Dawn who was smiling at them.

"Did you know this whole time, Dawn?" Ash and Brock asked.

Dawn nodded and said, "Well, I never met Cynthia, but I seen her on TV a couple of times and Lena has told me all about her. So, you could say that I sort of know her."

"Lena!!"

Lena and her friends turned to see Darcia running to them with a smile on his face, his Buizel in tow. Lena smiled and wave to him as he waved back at her.

"Darcia! How nice to see you again," Dawn said with a smile.

Darcia said, "Hey there, Dawn. Hi, Ash. Brock. Pikachu. Lucario and Lena. Are you heading to Solaceon as well?"

Ash asked, "How did you know?"

"Well, I just had a guess. I mean, Lena and I always liked to go to Solaceon together when we were kids," Darcia said.

Lucario felt a pang of jealously and he had no idea why he felt that whenever Darcia talks to Lena.

"Lucario, I hope you were taking good care of Lena while I was gone," Darcia said, grinning at the Pokemon.

Then Lucario said, "I took very good care of her, Darcia. Nothing wrong happened."

Then Buizel walked over to him and said, "Bui Buizel!"

Lucario smiled and said to the weasel Pokemon, "Nice to finally meet you."

Darcia said, watching the 2 Pokemon converse, "Seems like your Lucario and my Buizel are getting along just fine now, don't you think, Lena?"

Lena nodded and said, "Yeah. Say, listen, Darcia, uh… Why don't you come with us to Solaceon, just like the old days?"

"Wow, I was just going to ask you that as well! Of course!" Darcia said with a smile on his face.

"It's settled then," Brock said. "Darcia can come with us on our way to Solaceon. According to the map, it should be about 2 days to get there by foot.

Dawn smiled and Ash said, "It's nice to have someone new to come along with us. Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Lena said with a big smile.

Then the group began to continue on their way to Solaceon Town. As they were walking, Lena, Dawn, and Darcia were talking away and Lucario was watching Lena and Darcia very carefully.

(A/N: By the way, Darcia was what I named my rival in Pearl, so I am using this name)

Ash asked Lucario, "Why do you want to be with Lena so much, Lucario? What made you?"

Lucario glanced at Lena and then he glanced at him before he replied, "Because of the aura I sensed in her."

"The aura you sensed in her?"

"Yes, you see, it was stronger than my previous master and it was full of joy and that made me happy and I knew that she was the right one for me. Does that seem to answer your question, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it does. You are just like the other Lucario I met back at the Hoenn region. He was a bit headstrong and he always believed in the aura. One day, he was gone and the last thing he had ever said to me that I remember was 'The aura is with me!" I never forgot about him that day. You and that Lucario are similar and I hope that you will always believe in Lena."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

Lucario grinned, but his grin slowly faded away as he glanced at Lena once again. Then there was a big boom and then a huge bunch of brown smoke exploded in front of our heroes before a huge gripper claw grabbed Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA PI!!" Pikachu shouted before he got into a container.

Darcia demanded, "What on Earth is going on here?!"

Then there was a couple of evil laughter before familiar voices were heard that Ash, Dawn, and Brock recognized.

"Prepare for trouble with a boom."

"Make it double because it was a blast!"

"Oh no…" Ash muttered, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"JUST COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES!!" Lena shouted with annoyance, already hating the voices.

There was silence before there was a "fine" before the smoke was cleared, revealing none other than, yours truly, Jesse, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. Meowth was holding the container that had Pikachu inside and the yellow mouse was all helpless in there.

Jesse said, "Ok, who is the one who stopped our motto?"

Lena snapped, "I did and you better bring back Pikachu to Ash, or else!!"

James smirked. "This one has claws. I like that."

Darcia stepped forward in front of Lena and said, taking out a Pokeball, "If you have a problem with Lena, then you have to deal with me first of all!"

"Wow, Darcia and Lena are very close, huh?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded and Dawn said, "That's Darcia for you. He was always protective of Lena ever since they met."

Meowth said to Darcia, "Yeah, we have a problem with your friend!"

"Well, hate to disappoint you, but we are leaving now, so goodbye, twerps," James said as their Carnivine Balloon was drifting away into the sky with a laugh.

Lucario started chasing after them and Lena cried out, "Lucario!!"

Darcia called out, throwing his Pokeball, "Let's go, Staraptor!"

Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball as well, "STARLY, I CHOOSE YOU!!"

Dawn shouted, "BUNEARY, LET'S GO!!"

Brock shouted, throwing his Pokeball, "LET'S GO, CROAGUNK!!"

Then their Pokemon came out with their cries and followed along with Lucario. However, Jesse and James could not believe what they were up against.

"Meowth, do something this instant!!" Jesse cried out.

"Me?! I have no idea!!" Meowth cried out, getting a bit into panic.

"AGH!!" James shouted.

They saw Staraptor snatch the container that had Pikachu from Meowth's clutches and they were very mad and disappointed. Then they screamed when they saw Lucario shoot his Aura Sphere at their balloon and it exploded, sending them high up into the air like a skyrocket.

As usual on a time like this, Jesse, James, and Meowth shouted as they were disappearing into the sky, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

They were gone with just a twinkle in the sky and Staraptor flew over to Ash, dropping him Pikachu's container and Ash released his friend, earning a hug from the yellow mouse.

Lena ran over to Lucario and asked, "Are you alright, Lucario?"

Lucario turned his head to look at her, smiled, and said, "Yes, I am. You have nothing to worry about, Lena."

Smiling with relief, Lena said, "That's a relief."

Then they continued on walking and it was not long until it was sundown when they stopped for the night and decided to make camp for that night. Ash and Brock were getting some food, and Dawn and Lena went to bathe together at a nearby spring, and Darcia and Lucario were sitting at the fire.

As they were sitting in the cool water, Dawn said, "This is quite relaxing, isn't it?"

Lena nodded and said, inhaling some of the fresh air, "Yeah, it sure is. Dawn, is there something you want to ask me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you were going to ask me something, so do you or not?"

Dawn looked down with a little blush. "Well, to tell you the truth... Do you know how to know if someone you like likes you back?"

Lena shot a look at her. "Huh? Who is it that you like?"

"Well… It's, uh… It's Ash…"

That made Lena jump, which made water splash and that made Dawn giggle by the way her friend was reacting. Lena was just staring at her like she was just doing something just to get her going.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Dawn blushed more. "Yeah… What can I do to let him know how I feel about him?"

Then Lena said, crossing her wet arms against her wet body, "Well, you two should go out on a date or something when we get to Solaceon Town. There are magnificent sites where you can go to. Is that it?"

"Yeah… Other than that, have any boys caught your eye yet, or no?"

Lena thought about this for a moment and then she said, scratching her chin, "Well, to tell you the truth, I did have a crush on Darcia for a bit now."

Dawn grinned. "Ha! I knew it!"

Then Lena said, "But I think that I can handle this on my own…"

Back at the campfire, Darcia was staring at the glowing red/orangey fire, the glow of the fire reflecting his eyes. Lucario was sitting on a tree branch, watching out for Dawn and Lena to return. Ash and Brock returned with lots of fruit and berries, which were the perfect ingredients for one of Brock's best dishes.

"Lena and Dawn were gone for a long time now. Don't you think that they should be back by now?" Ash asked, getting worried about his friends.

Brock said, "Don't worry about them, Ash. They'll be fine, so we should at least give them time to do their bathing. I bet that by the time I finish cooking dinner they will return just in time to eat."

However, Darcia had something in his mind and Lucario seemed to be having that as well. What are these two thinking about? Does it have to do with Lena or does it have to do with something else?

**Read & Review! I am feeling a bit better, so sorry for the delay!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I have other fics on the go and I am a very busy person! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

After a very long trip, our heroes have arrived to Solaceon Town and it was the same since the last time Lena was last here. As always, they went to the Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon healed up since they had some battles along the trip. Then Lena and Darcia walked through the town to get to Lena's grandparent's place and Ash, Dawn, and Brock were just looking around the town.

"You say that your mother's parents are here, Lena?" Lucario asked as he walked right besides Lena.

Lena nodded and said, "Yeah. I haven't seen them in awhile, so I thought that since we were coming this way, I thought that we would visit them while we were here."

Darcia smiled. "It has been a while since I saw them too. I think that they will be very happy to see us," he said.

Then Lucario looked ahead and was thinking about something, but no one ever knew what he was thinking about and all he was thinking of was Lena and when he saw how sad she was when she told him about her missing her parents. He was in so much thought he had no idea that they were already at Lena's grandparent's house. Lena knocked on the door with a smile and stepped back a few steps. Then the door opened and an old man opened the door. His smile widened when he saw the two teens.

The old man was bald and had a white beard and a moustache. He had pale blue eyes and he had some wrinkles on the corners of his thin mouth.

"Lena? Is that you?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Grandpa," Lena said with a smile bigger than the old man's.

Then the old man looked at Darcia. "Hello there, Darcia. Long time, no see."

Darcia smiled as he shook hands with the old man. "It has been a long time, Ben."

Ben stepped aside and said, "Come in, come in. Dorothy is just baking some cookies right at the moment. She would be delighted to see you two here."

Then Lena walked in and said, "Thank you so much, Grandpa!"

Then they walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. Ben sat on his rocking chair and turned his head towards the kitchen.

"Dorothy, Lena and Darcia are here!" he called out to his wife.

Dorothy came in and said with a smile, seeing her granddaughter and Darcia, "Ah, it is so good to see you again. My, how you two have grown."

Lena smiled and said, "And you look as young as you used to be, Grandma."

Dorothy said, "Ah, you are just like your mother. How are Laura and Trent?"

"Very well and they never changed a single bit."

Ben asked, "Are you and Darcia alone?"

Darcia shook his head and said, "No, we are with some friends. Oh, this is also Lucario, one of Lena's Pokemon companions."

Lucario said with a small smile, "It is very nice to meet you, Dorothy."

Shaking his paw, Dorothy said, "It is very nice to meet you as well, Lucario. Thank you for taking very care of our granddaughter."

Ben said, "So, Lena, how is your Pokemon journey?"

"Great, I only have one more badge to get and then I get to go to the Pokemon. That also means that I get to battle with my big sister!" Lena said, crossing her arms.

"How is Cynthia anyways?" Ben asked.

Shrugging, Lena answered, "Haven't heard from her yet."

Then there was a beeping sound and then Dorothy went into the kitchen with Ben behind her, leaving Lena and Darcia alone in the living room. Lucario went to help them and the elders thanked him. There was silence in the room and then Darcia glanced at Lena. He has known her for a long time and for some time he thought that she was beautiful and the most amazing person he has ever met.

"Lena, what is it that you are thinking about?" he asked.

Lena looked at him and said, "Well, I was just thinking about Lucario being so kind. He never got mad at anybody, minus you. I just think that he is the nicest Pokemon I have ever met…"

"Well… I think that you are a very nice person too," Darcia said.

Lena shot a look at him with a little blush and before she could say anything, Ben, Dorothy, and Lucario came in with the cookies and glasses of cold, fresh milk. They sat down and ate their snacks with lots of conversations.

Then Lucario asked, "Dorothy, if I may, why is it that you live here in Solaceon when you can live at Littleroot Town?"

Ben said, "We wanted to live here where it was peaceful. We just could not afford on having a house at Littleroot. This house was the cheapest one we could find, so we stayed here for 34 years now."

"I see…" Lucario said.

Then Lena said, looking at the time, "Look at the time. We better get back to the Pokemon Center where our friends are."

Dorothy said, "Hold on there. We have a few guests rooms so, if you like, you and your friends can stay here for the night."

Beaming, Darcia said, "Thanks! That sounds like a great idea!"

Lena nodded and Lucario said, "Thank you… You are very kind."

"Take your time on getting back, alright?" Ben asked.

"We will!" Lena and Darcia said at once before they left the house after saying goodbye.

They walked back to the Pokemon Center and then Lucario pulled Lena away from Darcia and Lena looked down at the Pokemon with confusion and puzzlement.

She asked, "What is it, Lucario? What's wrong?"

Lucario said, "Your grandparents are… very kind people…"

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with you pulling me away from Darcia? You know that he will get worried when he sees that we are not with him!" Lena said, frowning a bit.

With a sigh, Lucario said, "Come with me."

Then, without any hesitation, Lena followed him into the forest and walked for what took about 10 minutes before they sat near a lake, only 6 inches from each other. The sun was setting since they spent about 3 hours since noon at Ben and Dorothy's.

"Lucario, why did you bring me out here? Is there something you want to talk about?" Lena asked, breaking the silence.

Letting out another sigh, Lucario asked, "What is going on between you and Darcia? I just want to know."

Lena looked at the Pokemon with shock and surprise and then she looked down at the calm water of the large lake. She was silent and she also sighed as she just sat there. Lucario waited patiently for her to say something, so he had nothing to complain about.

"Well, the thing is, he is like a brother to me… But for awhile now… he has been more than that…" Lena looked at the sky. "I don't know why I think of that…"

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Lucario asked, flinching a little at what he just asked.

Lena looked at him and nodded. "I think that may be the reason why I feel a bit different around him… We have been best friends for a long time and I feel like he was meant to meet me or something, like I was meant to meet you. Are you mad at me, Lucario?"

Shaking his head, Lucario said, sort of lying, "No… I am not. I am happy for you and that is your choice, not mine. Just remember that no matter what, I will always be your friend."

Then he leaned over, eyes closed, and gently kissed Lena on the cheek, his nose brushing her cheek softly and gently. Lena blushed and looked at him as he stood up, his back facing her.

"Lucario?" she asked.

"Let's go back. Everyone else is waiting for us," Lucario said as he walked off.

Lena stood up and watched him walk as he was getting further away from her. She lift a hand up and touched the spot where the Pokemon had kissed her, making her heart race and made her face a bit more red.

Lowering her eyes, the young teen whispered, "Lucario…"

After that, she caught up with him and then they arrived back at her grandparents' place where Ash and the others welcomed them back. Lucario, however, walked into the kitchen without saying a single word to anyone. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity before they trailed their eyes straight to Lena who was looking down at the floor, her bangs shadowing over her eyes.

Dawn asked, "What happened?"

Lena shook her head and said, heading to the guest room that was the first on the left, "Nothing happened…"

After that, she closed the door and then Dawn said, "I'll go talk to her."

Ash gently put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I will."

Darcia and Brock shook their heads. "We'll handle this," they both said at the same time.

"I will talk to Lena and Brock can talk to Lucario. You guys just relax until we handle this situation, ok?" Darcia said.

Everyone looked at each other before they looked at the two and nodded. Then Brock went into the kitchen and Darcia walked over to the room Lena was in. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Who is it?" Lena asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Lena, it's me," Darcia softly spoke. "Let me in, please…"

There was a small silence until Lena spoke out, "…Come in…"

Then Darcia opened the door, walked into the room, and closed it behind him. He slowly turned to face his friend and saw her in tears, holding her legs together as she was sitting on her feathery queen-sized bed.

"Lena…" Darcia gently whispered as he walked over to her.

"Darcia…" Lena softly said as he sat next to her and held her in his arms to try and comfort her.

Putting his head on top of hers, the blonde teen asked, "What happened between you and Lucario? Is it something bad?"

Shaking her head, Lena said, "No… It's just that I never seen him walk away from me without saying a word… It's not like him… Darcia… Oh Darcia… What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing… Lena…" Darcia pulled away to look at her and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. I never did like to see you cry. It hurts me a lot, especially in my heart…"

Lena blinked at him. "Darcia?"

As he leaned in to kiss her, his eyes halfway closed, Darcia whispered, "I love you…"

After that, his soft lips gently touched hers and put a hand down on hers while his other arm was around her shoulders. Lena's eyes trembled for a while before she closed them, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Darcia responded by kissing her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pushing her to the bed to be on top of her. Their noses were brushing affectionately and Lena was moaning by the warmth of their bodies. Then they pulled away after their kiss lasted only 3 minutes and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Lena asked. "Do you really love me, Darcia?"

Darcia nodded. "I had for so long. I'm sorry that it had to be this soon…" he whispered, gently kissing her lips.

Lena whispered, "I love you too, Darcia… It was my feelings for you that Lucario and I talked about."

"I see… I just hope that he will be ok with us being together."

"Yeah, I hope so…"

**Hope you liked it. Be nice and gentle, and please review as well, please. I would appreciate your support.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucario was sitting on the roof that very next morning, thinking about his conversation with Brock the other night. He told him about what he and Lena were talking about and Brock just told him to just be happy with her choices, but it was going to be a little hard to do that.

Sighing, he said to himself, "I can't control her life. Anything in the world I like, I like to see her happy than being sad… This is going to be simple…"

Then he heard Dawn call out, "Lucario, come and have breakfast!"

Lucario closed his eyes and then he opened them before he went into the house. When he did, Lena looked at him and smiled her casual smile, Darcia standing next to her. Dawn saw Lucario and saw something different in the Pokemon's eyes, but she had no idea what it was. Even Brock saw it, but he knew what it was as he thought of his conversation with Lucario last night.

_"Lucario, would you mind telling me what happened between you and Lena?" Brock asked as he walked into the kitchen._

_Lucario was standing on the kitchen floor when he said, not bothering on facing the young man, "It's nothing that should have you concerned._

_Brock crossed his arms with a frown as he said, leaning on the door frame, "It does concern me when you are not telling me of what happened. C'mon, Lucario, you can tell me."_

_Then Lucario was silent before he asked, "Promise not to tell anyone?"_

_"Of course, I mean, I would never tell anyone. Your secret will be safe with me!" Brock said as he smiled._

_Turning to face him, Lucario said, "Brock… Lena is in love with Darcia…and… I feel something different when she said that, like I'm getting angry and… upset…"_

_A grin was on Brock's face now. "You're jealous," he said._

_"Why am I… feeling like that when it comes to the two of them… Why?" Lucario asked as he looked down at the floor._

_"It's because you love Lena."_

_Lucario shot his head up to look at Brock. He remembered discussing about love with Lena earlier and the memory of him and Lena kissing flashed like a movie in his mind, pausing to make it feel like it took them an eternity to do that action. He widened his blood-red eyes and Brock's grin grew wider._

_"I knew it," he said. "You __**do**__ love Lena, don't you?"_

_Then Lucario finally admitted, "Yes… I do love her… That was why I followed her. Because she not only has the same aura as my previous master did, but it was also how she cared for those around her and her Pokemon… I finally understand, but…"_

_Brock walked over to him, knelt down, put a tender hand on the Pokemon's shoulder, and said, "If you really love Lena, then you have to let her be happy and let her be with Darcia."_

_"I know… It's her choice to be with him, not mine… I know…" Lucario sadly said, letting out a soft sigh._

_How long can Lucario bear with this? Can he be able to let Lena know how he feels or will he let her go?_ Brock asked himself in his thoughts.

Lucario was thinking about holding back his feelings, otherwise, it may cause a fight or worse, Lena may hate him and never let him travel with her. He decided to just let Lena be with Darcia as long as she wants.

"Morning, Lucario," Darcia said, breaking the Pokemon out of his thoughts.

Then Lucario weakly smiled and said, "Good morning, Darcia. Lena. Everyone."

Ash said, "Good morning, Lucario. Did you sleep well?"

Lucario nodded. "I did, thank you…"

Dorothy came in with Ben behind her and said, "Enough talking. You guys better get something in your stomachs before you leave."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Ash said, "Thanks, Dorothy. I am hungry."

Brock said, "Come on, guys. Let's eat!"

Then everyone ate breakfast and then they left, saying goodbye to Ben and Dorothy. Lena walked over and hugged her grandparents with smiles on their faces.

"Say hi to Cynthia when you see her, ok?" Ben asked.

Lena nodded and said, "I will, I promise. I'll come over again when I head home, ok?"

Dorothy chuckled. "Take your time coming back. We are always here when you need us. Travel safely."

"Lena, we have to go!" Dawn called out.

Ash said, "It's ok, Dawn."

Then they left Solaceon Town and headed towards the road to Veilstone City. Ash and Dawn were watching Lena and Darcia talk a lot and Lucario was walking with Brock.

"Ash, something seems to be wrong here," Dawn spoke.

Ash gave her a puzzled look and asked, "What do you mean by that, Dawn?"

Dawn frowned. "Lucario is usually walking with Lena, but he is not this time."

Finally noticing, Ash said, "Yeah, I wonder what happened. Doesn't matter now, but Dawn, can I ask you something?"

Looking at him, Dawn asked, "What is it, Ash?"

Then there was a blush on his cheeks as Ash asked, "Um, when we get to Veilstone, do you want to, uh… do something together?"

It was Dawn's turn to blush as she said, "Well, uh… Sure, I guess that will be fine."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A lot of days went by and Ash and Lena finally got all of the gym badges they need. Dawn has won a lot of contests and she and Ash are now an item. Brock was jealous of that and now wishes to have a girlfriend more than ever. Lucario still holds back his feelings for Lena and Darcia has also got all of the gym badges he needed. They were now hiking through the Victory Road and they were now a bit lost since it is a huge cave for a road. They were in the darkest part of the road and Lena got her Luxray to use Flash to illuminate their way through the cave.

Pikachu said to Ash, "Pika… Pikachu…"

Ash nodded and said, "I know that, bud. We'll get out of this cave soon."

"How much longer, though? It seems so endless… And my feet already hurt from the hard ground," Dawn said.

Brock said, "It's like we're in a maze."

Darcia said, "Lucario, do you think you may know a way out by sensing with your aura?"

Lucario said, "Maybe, but I cannot guarantee that it may work."

"Please try," Lena said.

Then the Pokemon obeyed and then they were walking through the cave, following him as he used the aura to get them to get to the cave that leads them to the Pokemon League that seemed to be Ash, Darcia, and Lena's top destination. Lena was looking at Lucario and she was worried of why Lucario had not talked to her much since they left Solaceon Town. She knew that he was never like this and that she had to know what was wrong with him, but soon her thoughts were cut off short when they finally reached the exit of the cave. When they got out of the cave, the Pokemon League was there. They were finally here.

"Can't wait to see my big sister!" Lena said with a smile.

"It has been a while since I saw Cynthia," Darcia said. "I wonder what she will say when she hears that I am dating her own little sister."

Lucario said nothing at that comment. Brock was looking down at him and he knew how he was taking this.

He said, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center. We need to get everything ready for the big battles coming up!"

Ash said, "Right!!"

"Pika!!" Pikachu said with a smile.

Then they entered the building and went to the Pokemon Center that was inside. They sat and ate lunch while Lucario sat by Lena's side, watching her with the corner of his eye as she was talking to Ash about her relations with Cynthia. Darcia saw the hurt in the Pokemon's eyes and walked over to him, gently patting his head. Lucario looked at him with an odd look.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't hide your secrets from me, Lucario," Darcia said. "I know that you are in love with Lena."

That made the Pokemon's eyes widen. "How did you know?" he asked.

The blond teenager grinned. "Brock told me and the others, minus Lena. I should have known sooner, otherwise, I'd be as blind as a bat. Why can't you tell her how you feel?"

"You have her… I cannot be with her… After all, I am a Pokemon and she is a human. It would never work out between us…"

"I'm sure it will. Look, we can deal with this after Ash and Lena defeat the people at the Pokemon League, ok?"

"Fine…"

Then the gang got everything ready and then that was when Cynthia came, earning a squeal and a huge hug from her little sister. She smiled and hugged her back in return.

She said, "My, Lena, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you before I left home."

Lena said, "Yeah! I came all this way to battle you after I got all of the gym badges I needed!"

Brock dashed over, pushed her aside, and said, holding Cynthia's hands, "I am Brock and I am pleased to meet you, Cynthia! You are in one of my pages of my little blue book of babes, so in order to know each other better, how about I take you out on a-!!"

He was cut off when Croagunk punched him on the hip once he got out of his ball and then he dragged him away after he fell on his knees. Everyone blinked at this, but Lena giggled after that. Cynthia saw Ash and smiled.

"You must be Ash Ketchum that I have been hearing so much about. It is nice to see you here with my sister and it is an honor to meet you. Welcome to the Pokemon League."

Ash smiled. "Thank you, Cynthia! Lena and I are here to battle you!!"

Lena said, "Ash, you promised that I would fight her first!"

"Right!"  
"Well, if only the Elite Four were here. They went to the Battle Area for training, so I guess you're lucky. Come with me."

They followed the young woman to a big arena and there was already a referee there, waiting for the battle to begin. Lena and Cynthia went to their spots on the arena while everyone sat on the sideline benches. Lucario stepped next to Lena and Cynthia widened her eyes.

"You got a Lucario as well?" she asked.

Lena nodded. "I guess you are not the only one with one, sis!" She looked at Lucario. "Ready for this?"

Lucario nodded. "Lena, after this battle, Darcia and I wish to speak to you in private."

"Ok."

"PRESENTING CURRENT POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION, CYNTHIA VS. HER SISTER, LENA FROM JUBILIFE CITY! BEGIN!!" the referee shouted as he allowed the battle to begin.

Then Cynthia shouted, throwing a Pokeball, "SPIRITOMB, LET'S GO!!"

Then Lena shouted, throwing one of her Pokeballs, "FROSLASS, LET'S GO!!"

The two Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and they were waiting for orders from their trainers, focusing their eyes on each other.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!"

"Use Ice Beam, Froslass!"

Dawn called out, "You can do it, Lena!!"

"GO! GO! GO!!" Darcia and Ash shouted.

**(Ok! You know what? I am out of ideas of a good battle, so let's say that the battle ended in a tie. Ash also beats Cynthia, making him the new champion. I am sorry, but I have not done this in awhile, so I must sadly skip the battles. I am really tired and I do not want to mess the story up. Sorry! :( **

Lena, Lucario, and Darcia walked out of the building and stood a few feet from it. Lena was wondering what was going on and then Darcia walked over to her, holding her hand in his.

"Lena, I think that Lucario has something that he has to say," he said, turning to the Pokemon.

"You do?" Lena asked.

Lucario nodded and said, "Lena, after all of those weeks we have had together, I want to say that I love you. I really do."

The young teenage girl blushed and said softly, "Lucario…" She looked at Darcia. "You knew this?"

Darcia nodded. "I do. Do you feel the same with Lucario, Lena?"

Lucario was ready to hear wither or not she loved him or not, his heart racing and beating as loud as he could hear. Then he felt Lena's hand on his cheek and that got him to look right at her as he saw that her eyes were shining with love and affection.

"You silly, you should have told me. I love you too," she said.

Lucario blushed, saying, "Umm… I just did not… want to say it because you are a human and that I am a Pokemon…"

Then Lena leaned in and kissed him. Lucario closed his eyes, kissing her back while Darcia watched with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He was glad to see this and he was ready to let Lena go.

He said, "Lena, if you do love him, do you want to be with him instead of being with me?"

Lena turned and looked at him in a bewildered way. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Darcia nodded and said, "Yeah."

Ash and Dawn came, saying, "When it comes to love, there is nothing that can break it apart!"

"EXACTLY!!" Brock shouted as he fell down a tree.

Everyone laughed at that and then Lucario pulled Lena into a kiss.

**THE END**

**Sorry that the story had to end like this, but I am a very busy person. Thank you for 954 hits and please review. I am sooooooo sorry for the shortage of this story.**


End file.
